Spira
Knights, fair maidens, heroic adventures, and righteous quests—these are the legends of old Spira (SPEE-ra). It is a country of proud citizens and high ideals, but the once-powerful empire is slowly falling from its former glory as its nobility grow less concerned with holding back the tide of darkness and focusing more on accumulating personal power. The fall of its primary rival, Rikea, nearly two decades ago has left Spira unchallenged and besieged along almost it's entire eastern border. Yet there is still greatness in Taldor; a stone foundation under the flaking gold adornments. Sons and daughters of forgotten royal bloodlines hear change on the wind—but is it the whisper of greatness to come, or the death rattle of an empire long past its prime? Despite the fact that Spira's reach is vast, this article covers only mainland Spira, not its constituents. History Founding Spira was founded in 3527 CR after the lengthy One Hundred-Years War following the collapse of the Arthedain Empire. One of the petty baronies involved since the start of the conflict, the faction was led by the great General Lars Rykus, a famous Paladin of the former Arthedain. With a mighty military, key tactical positions and a strong grasp of economics and leadership, Spira eventually enveloped the other warring baronies throughout the former Western half of the Arthedain, and the Spiran Empire was founded, and her first king was Jaren Rykus, grandson to Lars. Expansion and Exploration After a period of rebuilding and political reform, Spira quickly started to become one of the most powerful empires on Athas, stretching as far east as Eregion, and as far north as the Dunn Holdings and the Northern Wastes. It began to trade regularly with the elves of the east and the men of the north, and even the Dwarves opened up communication with the Spirans. In 3630 CR, the halflings of Shireland agreed to an alliance and settled upon a trade agreement with Spira, but they are not a constituent of the Empire, even to this day, and agreed to the terms so long as Spira comes to Shirelands aid if they call upon them. In 3699 CR, Duke Cassius Montague of the Sembia, an avid traveler and patriot, founded the Explorer's Guild, whose task it was to travel to unexplored lands. This had the tertiary task of claiming new lands for Spira. The first Explorer's Guild branch began operating in 20 Pelas 3699, and its first expedition was into the unexplored north, which would eventually result in the founding of Lasthouse. The Nelanther Islands were explored and charted from 3703--3715 CR, and the first colonies were established throughout the next five years. Despite a lengthy and brutal civil uprising in the years that followed, the Empire got the islands under the control and in 3730, the Nelanther Islands officially became a constituent of Spira and today acts as a major military and economic boon to the Empire. The Stoneland War of 4112 CR claimed the Stepped of Rath for the Empire, which had been contested by several small baronies still clinging to life in the east. These baronies fell to the might of Spira, as well. The Rogue King On 2 Lonnas, 4198 CR, King Willam Rykus IV and his son were assassinated in their bedchambers, the result of a clever plot masterminded by Gar Ackles the Usurper, also known as the Rogue King. Gar assumed the throne and took the crown by force. Despite the shock of the assassination, Gar was a poor king and inexperienced in politics and was killed after only eight days in power in a retaliatory strike led by a joint force of the Paladins of Cormyr (who held no love nor loyalty to the new king) and the private army of Grand Regent Boris Andoran. No royal guard protected the Rogue King, who had only a handful of loyal men, mostly those who helped him hatch his scheme, all of whom had been promised positions of power. After a fight that lasted only six hours, Gar the Usurper fell and Grand Chancellor Varys of House Vallorum became King due to the laws of succession. War and Secession Despite Spira's massive reach and influence throughout Athas, there were some who feared it would grow to become another Arthedain. In response, a rogue confederacy led by Stanton Stark declared secession from the Empire, forming their own union, which they called Rikea. The Empire sent emissaries to force compliance, but Lord Stark and his confederates refused to back down. Thus, in the spring of 4354 CR, the Crown War, also known as the Spiran Civil War, broke out. Despite Spira's massive armies and resources, the Rikean troops had heart and in the less-explored and settled eastern Empire, the Rikeans were king. Despite a poor showing in the war's early months, once autumn fell, the Rikeans fought back and gained a massive foothold over their more advanced foes. But the Rikeans also had one major advantage: war wizards. On 1 Cuthas, 4356 was the Battle of Fortnight: a two-week long, bloody war at the gates of the Rikean capital of Bern. After the dust settled, the Rikeans were victorious. The battle resulted in the death of the Spiran King, Meryn Elassar, who was succeeded by Grand Chancellor Idris Andoran by law of succession. In the wake of that battle, Spira agreed to a truce and signed a treaty with the Rikeans, who were officially granted independence from the Empire on 25 Boccas, 4356. Recent Years In the year 4591, while on a visit to the Nelanther Islands to raise the weakening morale of the troops stationed there, the Royal ship containing Emporer Branden Andoran and his three sons was caught in a storm and capsized with no survivors. The royal claim on the throne passed to his only surviving child: Queen Veronica Windsor, who had been married to Ivan Windsor of Fort Dalaston. Elsewhere, after several decades of uncertainty and civil unrest, Spira finally absorbed the souther Varisian peninsula into the empire, renaming it Avistan. Since the fall of Rikea in 4694, Spira has become the last haven against the Grey Lady and the Veiled Court. Thousands of Rikean refugees fled to Spiran lands in the wake of the Fall of the Blue Throne, and while this has presented the Empire with a bevy of new workers and citizens, it has also given many cities more mouths to feed, and many of Spira's smaller towns and cities are developing large ghettos to hold everybody. In recent generations, the honor of the Knights of Cormyr has been compromised and many lesser nobles have begun to scheme for the throne. As these petty nobles plot and scheme and the once mighty Knights begin to fade, the future of Spira is uncertain, at best: if things don't change soon, the forces of darkness will begin to seep in and that will spell doom for all. Geography Also known as the "Forest Kingdom", Spira was once covered with thick forests. Due to commercial logging--especially in the last twenty years or so--only a few tracts of large forests remain, most notably in the north. There is the King's Forest, west of Cormyr; the Blue Forest and its sister forest, the Hull Forest; the Hermit's Woods in the south; the Darkmoon Forest; the Verduran Forest in the south and the Great Forest in the northern reaches. The Brevoy Waterways--a complex river system that empties into the Inner Sea--forms Spira's eastern border. This riverway serves as a major transportation system and is also a vital commercial trade route. Likewise is the Blue Sea, the second-largest body of freshwater in Athas, which serves as a buffer between Spira and Dunn (and the primary reason Spira never successfully invaded Dunn). This rocky, frozen, windswept lake is dangerous and notoriously difficult to navigate, but its many fishing villages and, mining and logging towns prove vital assets to the empire. The most notable body of water, however, is the massive Inner Sea: a titanic body of fresh water that sits near the lower half of the continent. It is a mega-lake and has served as the single most important body of water in Athas. In times of peace, the Inner Sea served as a trade route between Spira, Terminor and Rikea but today has become a dangerous and highly contested region plagued by pirates and River Goblins. The city of Sembyr--known as the Navy City--is situated along the Inner Sea and serves as Peacekeepers of the water with an army of high-paid Privateers. There is also a large tract of swampland and marshy downs, known as the Southern Moors or the Sembia Downs. This area is surprisingly dry and difficult to traverse and navigate. It is infamous for its tribes of Lizardfolk and Will-O-Wisp problem. Despite this, there are many small communities in the Moors, and it is this region that most often trades with the Dwarves of neighboring Terminor or the gnomes of Hardby. Another important region is the region of Darkmoon, a fey-infested valley that is famous for its Darkwood trees. The Fog Peaks in the north (just north of the Darkmoon Vale) are dominated by Sunrise Mountain, which houses a massive fort and many mining towns. This area was formerly highly contested by the men of Dunn and even Dwarves of the Holds but due to recent trade agreements, Dunn and the Holds have settled two or three small mining colonies, which are heavily taxes by the Empire. The most important region of Spira is central Spira, especially along the western border, known as the Nentir Breadbaket. It houses dozens of large towns and countless farming communities. The land here is highly fertile and vast, and due to the strangely warm weather all year round, it produces and is responsible for the majority of the grains, vegetables, dairy and meat for the empire throughout the year. It is heavily defended and protected, and the important cities of Cassomir and Yorke lie in this region. Notable Settlements '--Cormyr:' Pop. 155,009; Capital of Spira; Home of the Steel Falcon's; Home of the Shining Academy; Home of the Church of Pelor Grand Cathedral; Home of the Pantheon '--Yorke:' Pop. 30,606; Navy Center; Major port city '--Dunmyr:' Pop. 21,534; Major military city near the Terminor border '--Sembyr:' Pop. 17,214; Major port city; Privateer center; naval base '--Golfyr:' Pop. 9,800; Major city; home to several ports and waterways '--Arabel:' Pop. 7,000; northern port city '--Eveningstar:' Pop 8,305; Major weapon-production city '--Secomber:' 17,611 '--Munroe:' Pop. 2,900; Important mining and farming community located by a major crossroad '--Old Fennel:' Pop. 1,887; Home to the Imperial Academy of Art and Science '--Ridonport:' Pop 5,700; Home of the Imperial Academy of Knighthood '--Cassomir:' Pop; 14,400; important farming city and horse-breeding city '--Sardis Township:' Pop. 6,670; key farming community in the Two Rivers Valley '--Waymeet:' Pop. 5,200; major mining city; home to Church of Nerull; home to Waymeet University; home to the Unfurled Scroll '--Fort Dalaston:' Pop 6,000; Major Military city; home to the North Wall '--Mercy Bay:' Pop. 1,720; known as the "Gateway to Shireland". High halfling population. '--Port Gold:' Pop. 1,000; port city; major pearl collector '--Wispil:' Pop 12,400; Major city in the Southern Moors '--Falcon's Hollow:' Pop 2,250; major township in the Darkmoon Vale '--Thistletop:' Pop 1,125; important town in the Southern Moors '--Westcrown:' Pop 344; farming community; Home of the Eagle & Child Tavern and Inn GOVERNMENT The government of Spira is a Monarchy, and is currently ruled by King Benethor Andoran III, nicknamed the Lion for his courage in battle. He is old now and there are whispers of usurpers, though most claim they are unfounded. Nobility The line of nobility in Spira follows as such: --King, Queen --Prince, Princess --Duke, Duchess --Earl / Count, Countess --Viscount, Viscountess --Baron, Baroness --Baronet --Knight Noble Houses The nobility (minus the King & Queen) are made up of the wealthiest, eldest and most influential families in Spira. There is an annual event where the heads of each house gather in Cormyr for a ceremony--though some must send emissaries--where they discuss local politics and talk about their achievements with the Royalty. This was once an important, diplomatic ceremony but has turned into a big party where petty nobles boast and scheme. Every noble house has a representative animal, a house color and a house weapon that their monarchs and knights bear. Each house has a standing, private army that patrols and defends their Province. However, in times of war, each noble house owes the King a certain number of troops, based on a percentage rounded up, based on a combination of their private holdings, revenue and size of the army in question. Each house also is taxed a certain percentage of their annual income in the spring, which is different from the common people (who are taxed a flat rate). All those belonging to a noble house are primarily members of the family of the same name, but this is not always the case. Each house also includes an Advisor, a Priest and a Captain. The number of noble houses are beyond count, but the fourteen most prominent noble houses in Spira are as follows: '''--House Andoran; The Royal House' '''Seat:' Cormyr Weapon: Spear Notable Members: Cossette Windsor, Emporer Benethor Windsor, Rosamund Windsor, Benedar Windsor Knights: Sir Owyn Fisher '''--House Braewinter '''Seat: Waymeet Weapon: Battle-Axe Notable Members: Sir Montague Braewinter '''--House Cornwall' '''Seat: '''Fort Dalaston '''Weapon:' Mace '''--House Helmstone '''Seat: Bristol Weapon: Warhammer '--House Forrester' Seat: '''Old Fennel '''Weapon: Longbow '--House Anetos' Seat: '''Arabel '''Weapon: Morningstar '''--House Mistwind' '''Seat: '''Yorke '''Weapon:' Trident '--House Orthwood ' Seat: '''Golfyr '''Weapon: Falcata '--House Marsh' Seat: Cassomir Weapon: Longsword '--House Donniger' Seat: '''Ridonport '''Weapon: Flail '--House Silverhorn' Seat: Secomber Weapon: Longsword Notable Members: Duke Leopold Silverhorn, Duchess Allison Silverhorn '--House Summertree' Seat: '''Sembyr '''Weapon: Glaive '--House Wode' Seat: '''Wispil '''Weapon: Spear '--House Chambers' Seat: '''Dumyr '''Weapon: Greatsword Laws Spira has several major laws that are heavily enforced. Every city has these laws posted on Message Boards and Posting Posts, in City Hall and they are also posted along all major entry points leading into Spira from outside realms. The major laws of Spira include: All those entering Spira from a foreign realm must register with the officials of a Border Garrison. Only coins within the Gold Coin Standard may be used. All non-military weapons must be peace-bonded within the walls of a city or town. Harming cats is forbidden. Bow your head to royalty and local nobility unless instructed otherwise. Steel Falcons have the right to search you on request. No charter or warrant is needed. Hunting on private land is forbidden. Pirates shall be imprisoned only once. Upon their second capture, they are put to death. Slavery of any kind is forbidden. Use of arcane magic or unsanctified divine magic is forbidden and will result in death upon the first offense. Magic Due to the nature of the Grey Lady's takeover of Rikea and the devastation the magic used in that war brought, in addition to the superstition and paranoia surrounding arcane magic itself throughout Spira, its use has been outlaws to prevent another Grey Lady situation from arising. Divine magic is permitted, granted the user has been sanctified by a church and has documentation to prove it. This means that primarily Clerics and Paladins of any religion can perform divine magic, but Rangers and Druids cannot unless they become sanctified by a religious organization. Trade Spira uses the gold coin standard and in fact was the proprietor of the system. These coins are heavy, gold coins, silver coins and small copper coins. These coins bear the visage of a different animal on each coin (See below). While coins from the old Arthedain Empire--as well as coins used by the old baronies--are worth money, they cannot be legally used as currency in any Spiran settlement. --Copper pieces are officially called Falcons, but are more commonly known as Bits or Thumbs, and bear the picture of a Falcon --Silver pieces are officially known as Stags, but are more commonly known as Bucks, and bear the picture of a Stag --Gold pieces are officially known as Lions and unsurprisingly bear the picture of a Lion --Platinum pieces, while exceedingly rare, are still accepted as official currency and are known as Dragons, but more commonly as Drakes, and bear the picture of a dragon These names are somewhat regional, so they are referred to as one of the above names depending on the city or settlement. However, simply saying "a copper" or "a few gold" is also common and universally understood by the populace. It is common for travelers, foreigners and adventurers to use this vernacular to avoid regional confusion. Society Navy and Seafaring Spira is a land surrounded by water on every front and its people are effective and skilled boatman. It boasts the most powerful navy in Athas, which sees a lot of action in the Inner Sea against the Pirates that call that place home. Additionally, many ships go to and from the Nelanther Islands and Shireland, which are staffed by some of the most talented and knowledgable crews in Athas. Most Spirans have at least rudimentary knowledge of how to work a ship, and all military men have undergone at least some training in ship maintenance, ship-bound battle and other important seafaring education. Its naval vessels are always named after important nobles. Official Privateer ships are usually named after famous weapons wielded by rulers, such as the Drake's Tooth (a very famous Privateer vessel). People The human people of Spira, known as Spirans, are a tall people. They are usually fair of skin and dark of hair, with brown and black being most common (although both blonde and red are not uncommon). The people of Spira have proud attitudes toward their Empire and most are patriotic in some way. Most Spirans can read and write Common, the national language. They are a superstitious people who do not trust magic and have many long-standing beliefs and rituals that have little to no basis in fact. Many Spirans are accepting of the free people (Dwarves, Elves, Halflings, Gnomes, et cetera) although orcs, half-orcs and goblins make them nervous. Many, especially in rural areas, act hostile toward these races. Noble Spirans are decadent bon vivants, favoring rich foods, ornate attire, and jeweled accoutrements for even the most minor of casual affairs. To a noble, appearance is an expression of power, and a keen sense of fashion represents a keen mind. This extends to the common people, at least in some small way, as they tend to care more about fashion than those of other realms, and many purchase garments that accentuate fashion over function. They are a clean people, who bathe regularly and even the lower class buy bath herbs, if not full-fledged perfumes. A Spiran mind, when raised to ire, is a dangerous thing, and Spirans believe that the rest of the Inner Sea is soon to receive a painful reminder of this timeless fact. Category:Countries Category:Places in the Material Plane Category:Geography Category:Places